


In Russia with Love

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Geno is a footballer, M/M, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid spends the World Cup in Russia with Geno's family. Geno proves impressive.





	In Russia with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something to celebrate the World Cup! :D
> 
> In this universe, Sid is the same Sid we know and love, while Geno is a footballer in Pittsburgh.
> 
> _Italics are for Russian._

Sid and Geno walked through the airport hand in hand. "It's so weird to see so much Russian," Sid marveled as he read the signs overhead.

"You understand it, Sidka?" Geno asked.

"I'll let you know when they aren't all translated into English right underneath," Sid laughed.

"Zhenya! Sid!" Vladimir and Natalia came into view, waving and beaming. _"Welcome home, sons!"_

Sid grinned, happy he could understand Geno's parents. _"Thank you for picking us up,"_ he said as he hugged them.

 _"I wish I could stay with you all,"_ Geno sighed as his parents hugged him and led them to the parking lot. _"But all I have is tonight before I join the team."_

Sid sighed, following Geno into the car. He was proud of Geno for being selected for the World Cup in his home country, but watching on television just wasn't the same as being next to him.

That night, Geno gave Sid a present. "His name [Zabivaka](https://d1o9t6vfkzs6yq.cloudfront.net/catalog/product/thumbnail/227e7ffad4f1792d9666bb460c009292/image/700x700/000/80/1/0/102_mascot_25cm.jpg) the wolf. Tournament mascot."

Sid cuddled the plushie. "Thank you, Zhenya. Good luck."

***

The first match was on a Thursday. Sid went with Geno's parents and brother Denis. The stadium was beautiful, and the opening ceremony was impressive.

Geno was part of the starting eleven, which made his mother very proud. _"He's come so far. The world is watching him - and the two of you are showing the world how to love."_

Sid felt a lump in his throat as he smiled at Natalia. Before he could try to figure out what to say in response, the match began. The Russian team played very well, scoring after twelve minutes. And then, at the half-hour mark, Geno scored!

"YES!" Sid cheered. Vladimir hugged Natalia tightly, and Denis embraced Sid. 

Russia won that match decisively. "Scored goal for you, Sidka," Geno revealed on the phone that night. "Tell me, you the one who put [Iceburgh](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1505/8590/products/plus-nhl-10-pen-mas.jpg?v=1483028985) in my suitcase? He very lucky."

"Of course Iceburgh's from me," Sid laughed. "Keep up the good work."

In the second match, Geno came on as a sub and assisted a goal. He played all of the third match, but unfortunately Russia lost. But it was still enough for the host nation to reach the knockout stage! Sid couldn't have been prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! :D


End file.
